


Ficlets & Drabbles 2021

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU one shot Collection, Algunos One Shot AU enmedio de drabbles normales, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, autoconclusive chapters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Una colección de breves piezas de Kakashi y Gai
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Su cabello no se puede peinar, pero de todos modos pasa sus manos por los mechones plateados intentando acomodarlos en alguna dirección.

Es la marca de su clan. De muchos clanes. Sakumo estuvo orgulloso de su cabello blanco en punta como los Uchiha de su propio cabello revoltoso.

De todos modos, Kakashi no puede evitar pensar en el cabello recto de Gai. La cascada casi imposible. Una caída perfecta bajo su frente. Kakashi se da cuenta rápidamente de que le gusta.

En cambio, Gai le dice que su cabello parece un cactus, lo que no es un halago, pero Kakashi lo toma como uno de todos modos.

En algún momento algunos años después deja de peinarlo, a veces también deja de lavarlo. El rojo se pierde en el gris. La sangre es difícil de quitar y su cabello parece más disparejo ahora que solo deja pasar un kunai por sus mechones estorbosos, porque de todos modos en algún momento una espada lo alcanzará y cortará parte de su cabello desigual.

No es sino hasta que adquiere un equipo que Kakashi se detiene con las tijeras en la puerta de su departamento y le pide a Gai el favor.

Él lo hace con una sonrisa, esmerándose a pesar de que el peine no afecta en nada y la gravedad no existe para su cabello eternamente despeinado.

— Siempre me gustó tu cabello — dice Gai una vez que Kakashi se mira en el espejo — Es como un cactus.

Y Kakashi ríe. Pero no puede devolver las palabras porque no puede admitir en voz alta que le gusta el cabello de Gai, incluso si realmente lo ha hecho siempre.

— Es lo que él pidió — dice TenTen algunos años más tarde, cuando Kakashi regresa de un breve viaje al que tuvo que asistir por ser el sexto Hokage y entra apresuradamente a la habitación de hospital de Gai.

Kakashi lo mira dormido, y luego mira el pequeño cactus en el mueble de noche, con las puntas como espinas de espuma gris sobre la pequeña forma verde en la maceta.

— Pensé que querría girasoles, pero insistió en esta planta en cuanto te fuiste — TenTen picotea las espinas con el dedo — Aunque es tan fea.

Kakashi solo puede volver a reír, y cuando Gai vuelve a despertarse ninguno de los dos menciona la planta, pero Gai la observa con anhelo cuando piensa que Kakashi no está mirando.

Él la mantiene cerca a pesar de que Kakashi no vuelve a irse de su lado por el resto de su recuperación.

Cuando sale del hospital han pasado tantos meses desde el final de la guerra que Kakashi no puede contar los días.

— Ten — Gai lo llama antes de ser dado de alta, extendiéndole un par de tijeras un poco oxidadas que Kakashi no sabe de dónde sacó — Ha crecido mucho desde que estoy aquí.

Kakashi corta el cabello de Gai del modo en el que exactamente lo recuerda, deshaciéndose de los mechones desiguales sobre sus hombros y emparejando su fleco, devolviendo el favor que Gai le hizo hace algunos años.

— Es lindo — dice Kakashi, acariciando el charco de cuenco— Me gusta tu cabello.

Las palabras hacen que Gai se ría. Ha tardado mucho en devolverlas, pero todavía tienen el efecto que esperaba que tuvieran en él.

— Gracias — dice, abochornado.

Kakashi sonríe y sigue cortado a su lado.

Los mechones de cabello oscuro parecen cenizas salpicando sus pies.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi no menciona nada de sí mismo, pero de todos modos tiene al hombre a su alrededor, con los ojos emocionados y los labios temblando de frío.

— No es como aquí — dice, por lo que puede ser la quinta vez en el último minuto, aunque Kakashi no lo sabe realmente — Allá sale el sol. Allá la gente tiene alma.

Y en realidad, sus palabras pretenden ser una especie de mala broma. Gai ha estado intentando hacerlo reír desde que llegó, pero Kakashi solo puede pensar en que está sufriendo cuando mastica las palabras con el temblor de sus dientes.

— Nadie puede vivir realmente en este lugar — Gai se detiene un momento, apoyándose en la pared cercana.

Hace más de cinco kilómetros que ha estado haciendo pausas cuando había sido él quien insistió en ir a prisa. La primera parte del camino ocurrió en una carrera con Kakashi detrás de él. Ahora casi araña el brazo de su compañero para no caerse.

— No es tan frío — Kakashi hace su intento de motivarlo. Espera que las mentiras sirvan sobre él.

No lo hacen.

Gai jadea contra una nueva ráfaga de viento, temblando cuando las pequeñas motas de nieve salpican la calle. Se sienten como pinchos en la piel.

— Es todavía más frío del otro lado de la montaña, así que debes resistir — admite, porque tal vez prefiere ser honesto.

La guerra que se llevó a cabo hace mucho tiempo en sus tierras cobró muchas vidas de enemigos extranjeros por sus fríos extremos. Entonces había sido una buena noticia. Ahora Kakashi casi tiene miedo de perder a su acompañante.

Y con lo mucho que le había costado convencer a su padre, el rey, de traerlo.

— Sigue — Kakashi se apoya en Gai, y él todavía se siente hirviente cuando lo toca — No puedes tener frío, parece que estás hecho de fuego.

La broma hace reír a Gai de forma eficiente y le muestra una mirada inquietantemente feliz.

— ¡El lugar donde nací es llamado La Eterna Primavera! ¡Su clima de flores permanece todos los días del año! Todos tenemos sangre de fuego ahí.

Kakashi tararea. El nombre del lugar es inusual y especial. Imagina que fue de ahí donde aprendió todos sus discursos y palabras raras sobre la juventud y la primavera de la vida.

— Bien — Kakashi lo apremia y le sonríe. No sé atreve a decirle que ya no sirve de nada recordar ese lugar. Él no volverá a ese sitio nunca, probablemente —Ten esto — lentamente se desabotona la capa, extendiéndola sobre los hombros de su compañero.

Kakashi en realidad no la necesita. Probablemente su cuerpo es más frío que el viento o el metal de su espada atorada en su cadera.

No le sirve de nada llevar a Gai si está muerto de todos modos. Lo mejor es darle su capa y sus guantes. No puede dejarlo debilitarse. Lo necesita vivo.

Gai se tambalea entre la tela, frotando sus brazos antes de seguir a Kakashi, acercándose demasiado a su espalda para obtener calor adicional.

— Tu clan — Gai murmura de cerca — Realmente no es tan abominable.

Kakashi se detiene unos momentos por sus palabras. Maldice. Supone que no puede escapar de la verdad. Gai ha visto su cabello blanco y sus dientes en punta debajo de su máscara.

No hay nadie más con esas características además de los temidos Hatake del país del hielo. Y ningún otro hubiera viajado por tantas tierras solo para llevarse al mejor guerrero del país del fuego. Aunque tal vez Kakashi lo consideraba más un intercambio de paz. Estaba cansado de las peleas y las muertes y aceptar a su guerrero principal del país vecino como pago y ofrenda para detener las disputas era una opción fácil para frenar las guerras. Y Kakashi no lo pensó demasiado cuando se lo ofrecieron, si era sincero.

Era suyo ahora.

Su rehén. Su sirviente. Su _esclavo_.

— No lo sabes — Kakashi murmura. La escarcha se derrite en su cabeza y los copos se confunden en la blancura de su piel, pensando en lo que pasaría ahora, en la condena que sufriría Gai al volverse su sombra o su mascota en su castillo de nieve, marcado por el clan Hatake para siempre como su mercancía… y posiblemente, incluso Gai sería obligado a ser su consorte en cuanto estuvieran ahí — No lo sabes.

Pero Gai no lo comprende, y tampoco lo escucha porque sus ojos están mirando las montañas blancas y frías a su alrededor.

Kakashi piensa que la piel oscura de Gai resalta demasiado en la nieve. Es tan exótico y diferente a las montañas y los muñecos fríos y pálidos como estatuas que Kakashi siempre ha visto. Su cabello negro será visible para la manada de lobos, lo que lo hace pensar que incluso podría morir en el camino, aunque Kakashi tiene el presentimiento de que será lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar.

_Más fuerte que Rin. Más fuerte que Obito._

— Sigamos — indica, tratando de no mirar demasiado a Gai cuando vuelve a pegarse a su lado, sonriéndole, todavía intentando hacerlo reír a pesar de que Kakashi parece tan frío como ese lugar, del que todavía desconoce su oscuro destino.

A veces, la sangre hirviente resaltaba mucho entre la nieve.


	3. Chapter 3

No hay ruidos en la sala además del gruñido de las ramas contra el vidrio. Al fondo llora un bebé, aunque tal vez incluso podría estar a calles de distancia del lugar donde está atascado ahora.

Los fuegos artificiales todavía no se encienden, aunque sospecha que faltan al menos dos horas para ese momento. La música también es distante. Demasiado lejana como para llamarse música. Kakashi la confunde con una especie de lamento que taladra sus oídos. Tal vez prefiere el llanto del bebé.

La enfermera sigue vendando el costado de su cuerpo, pasando un desinfectante doloroso sobre la piel abierta y reorganizando la ropa rota que deja una abertura para su piel enrojecida.

— Deberé poner un sedante — la mujer llama en tono fuerte. Su voz le lastima la cabeza y le recuerda que también tiene una herida en el costado del cuello por la que perdió mucha sangre.

— No — gruñe, pasando su mano deliberadamente sobre la muñeca de la enfermera.

No hay fuerza ni amenaza. Solo una súplica diminuta.

— Por favor.

Ella aleja la mano de Kakashi, volviendo a colocar el desinfectante y tratando de cerrar lo mejor que puede los costados de la piel herida hasta que la luz verde del chakra envuelve sus dedos.

— Mucho desgaste de chakra, si no descansa...

Kakashi la mira con un nuevo sentimiento, mostrando sus ojos mareados debajo de la curva de sus cejas transparentes manchadas de sangre.

— No puede dejarme dormir — dice — No hoy.

Afuera, las ramas raspan más las ventanas. La música se hace fuerte y luego cae desvanecida. El bebé dejó de llorar hace mucho, pero no se dio cuenta del segundo exacto en el que se fue.

— ¿Por qué? — no es de su incumbencia, pero pregunta. Kakashi tampoco es de los que hablan, pero responde, posiblemente porque ha perdido tanta sangre. Posiblemente sólo porque realmente quiere seguir despierto.

— Es año nuevo — niega — Mañana será año nuevo.

La mujer no puede creer que a Kakashi le importe la fecha realmente. Las celebraciones vienen y van. Los ninjas como ellos luchan todos los días, sin descansos, sin paradas, sin fiestas ni celebraciones.

Es ridículo y la hace reírse incluso si su risa inunda el hospital mayormente vacío a esas horas.

— Debería ordenar sus prioridades, Señor.

Una caída en sus emociones lo lastima.

Prioridades. ¿Qué podría saber ella sobre prioridades?

— No puedo dormir. Tengo que ver a alguien.

La enfermera no pregunta más. Solo ve la desesperación en sus ojos, el ruego, las palabras que no puede escuchar.

_"Le prometí que lo esperaría para su cumpleaños. Él volverá en la madrugada, y entonces nos reuniremos"._

— No puedo... por favor.

Ella finalmente asiente, sonriendo a pesar de que Kakashi conoce el protocolo y comprende las consecuencias de saltarse de ellos.

El desgaste de chakra. El dolor. Posiblemente no podría moverse en un mes si no aceptaba el tratamiento ahora.

Aun así...

— Gracias.

Una sonrisa se dibuja debajo de su máscara. La enfermera se encoge de hombros y le da una última mirada antes de retroceder.

— Debe ser más valioso que tu vida para que lo elijas.

Kakashi se ríe brevemente.

— Lo es.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

A pesar del tiempo que lleva viviendo en ese lugar, Kakashi apenas conoce un par de palabras.

"Comida" "Agua" “Sí” " _No_ "

En realidad, no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por aprender más cosas. No las necesita para el lenguaje de la guerra, para pelear. La alianza entre las naciones fue meramente táctica y los soldados de Iwa que terminaron yendo a esas tierras no eran más que mercenarios y carne de cañón.

La espada en sus manos necesita ser silenciosa y las palabras no fluyen a menudo de su boca de todos modos. Es un guerrero excepcional. Y piensa que no necesita comunicarse con la gente de esa tierra, después de todo.

Por el contrario, Gai habla, todo el tiempo, incluso cuando sabe que Kakashi no entiende nada de lo que está diciendo él continúa susurrándole historias cuando salen a algunas breves misiones juntos, hablándole todo el tiempo con una felicidad absurda para un par de guerreros.

Kakashi no sabe muy bien porqué, pero termina prestando atención al sonido de las palabras de Gai. "Juventud" "Sangre caliente" "Primavera" "Juventud otra vez"

Kakashi piensa que está loco y se ríe. Es todo lo que dice, es todo lo que entiende, y Kakashi lo mira y le apunta "Eres tonto" y Gai se ríe feliz con el apodo, porque claramente no comprende que es una especie de insulto inocente y, en cambio, está feliz por obtener algo de él.

Viven de ese modo algún tiempo. Las palabras no son realmente necesarias porque parecen estar sincronizados de alguna manera que va más allá de su comprensión.

Gai aprende un par de palabras originarias de su pueblo, es mucho más de lo que Kakashi ha aprendido del suyo pero todavía se burla de su acento cuando Gai frunce las cejas y grita "No es justo, mi eterno Rival".

Kakashi le enseña más palabras a menudo sólo para pasar el rato. Frutas, verduras, carnes, pimientos, picantes. Todo para pedirle a Gai una cena agradable. Y Gai lo hace. Siempre lo hace.

Es tiempo después, cuando Kakashi baja su máscara y se deja sujetar por las manos de Gai contra un árbol cuando lo dice.

"Te amo" y sabe que Gai no lo entiende, así que insiste sobre el espacio de su cuello hasta hacerle cosquillas en la piel "Te amo. Te amo".

Gai gruñe en impaciencia con sus palabras extrañas preguntando inútilmente a Kakashi lo que significa. Por supuesto, no obtiene respuesta que pueda interpretar, así que las atrapa con cariño, aunque bien podrían ser un insulto que Kakashi disfraza con su tono agradable sobre su piel.

Gai aprende a repetirlas con el tiempo, pero no las dice porque no sabe lo que son. Kakashi se burla en secreto "Te amo" murmura "Idiota" y deja que Gai trate de adivinar cuál de las dos es un apelativo de amor que habla de sus sentimientos y cuál podría ser un insulto, lo que hace que Gai se ponga rojo por la frustración en ese gesto que Kakashi considera lindo.

Es después de eso cuando la guerra se intensifica. Un ataque a sus tierras, el final de la tregua entre aldeas vecinas y el fuego de las cabañas de las que logran evacuar a los civiles sólo para agruparse bajo el mando del líder, que los acomoda en el patio del palacio para dar la orden.

"Vamos a pelear"

Dice Gai, y aunque Kakashi no comprende la declaración le tiemblan las piernas.

— Todo estará bien— asegura Gai, con su uniforme de soldado, un día antes de partir — Volveré.

En su país, en las muy lejanas tierras destruidas de Iwa a las que ya no puede volver, afirmar que volverás es de mala suerte, por lo que Kakashi niega de inmediato.

"No vuelvas" chilla, incluso si Gai no lo entiende lo que dice todavía, él lo agradece.

La sensación de sus labios contra su frente se queda grabada largos minutos después de que se ha ido.

Días.

Semanas.

Meses.

Kakashi aprende decir "Te amo" en su idioma, esperando decirlo cuando Gai vuelva.

— No volverá — es lo que dice el comandante al final de ese año — No volverá.

Y por primera vez, Kakashi maldice entender su lengua.


	5. Chapter 5

— Eres guapo.

Gai se congela cuando Kakashi lo dice.

Él solo se ríe. No es que no crea que sea guapo, es solo porque no puede creer que Kakashi lo piense de él, de todos modos.

— ¿De qué hablas? — murmura — Debes estar hablando de ti mismo. Ahí, tú eres guapo.

Gai se ríe con la esperanza de picar el chiste, señalando el pequeño espejo de la habitación que enmarca las facciones de ambos en un cuadro.

La expresión de Kakashi no cambia, ni siquiera forma una sonrisa y la propia expresión de Gai se aplasta en la tensión incómoda.

— Lo eres — Kakashi se encoge de hombros — Ahí — su dedo apunta a su rostro y no al espejo, y su vista baja un segundo después a su plato de curry.

La mirada de Gai salta al espejo. Sus cejas se levantan en una expresión de escudriño, pensando, ¿qué de guapo había ahí para Kakashi?

Gai se sonroja, increíblemente emocionado con la idea de que Kakashi lo considerara de ese modo, probablemente el primero y el único que se lo decía después de su padre.

Gai está acostumbrado a lo que dice la gente a sus espaldas, o incluso de frente. Nunca les creyó, por supuesto, pero incluso entonces Gai sintió vacilación, preguntándose, ¿en dónde estaba?

Escucharlo de Kakashi hace que una burbuja de emoción explote, sonriendo torpemente cuando vuelve su atención a su comida.

— Gracias.

Kakashi solo vuelve a encogerse en su lugar. No tenía sentido agradecer por las cosas que eran verdades.


	6. Chapter 6

— Bien — dice Kakashi la primera vez que Gai le dice que se besen, deslizando su máscara hacia abajo con un dedo — Si de verdad puedes hacerlo.

La sonrisa en su rostro predice que es un reto. Uno tonto, infantil, y que Kakashi cree que Gai no va a lograr.

— ¡Lo haré! — el grito de Gai hace que Kakashi lo crea menos, riéndose de su rostro tonto y enrojecido, de las cejas espesas temblando en temor.

— De acuerdo.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cierran y sus labios dibujan una línea. Sabe, por supuesto, que se ve hermoso. Que no le interese su propio rostro no lo vuelve indiferente a su belleza. Una belleza un poco tétrica para alguien con una expresión congelada en la forma de una máscara de ANBU o una estatua de piedra sin emoción.

Pero Gai es débil a la belleza, especialmente a la belleza de Kakashi y entiende lo nervioso que está, lo débil que está.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Kakashi murmura, siseando una risa cuando casi está seguro de escuchar el corazón enloquecido de Gai latir.

_Tan sentimentalista._

— ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡De verdad!

En el interior, Kakashi suspira, preguntándose si había llegado demasiado lejos. Aceptar los retos tontos y _ridículamente_ absurdos que Gai proponía en un intento de provocarlo siempre eran así. A Kakashi le divertía ver su rostro sorprendido cuando aceptaba lo imposible, riéndose cuando lo veía retroceder nervioso y negar.

— Eres cobarde.

— ¡No lo soy!

— Entonces hazlo.

Un par de manos temblorosas lo sostienen por los hombros, pero Kakashi no se aparta, al contrario, se inclina al frente y presiona los labios juntos levantando la boca.

Ridículo, probablemente, pero siente un infinito grado de satisfacción cuando percibe las manos de Gai temblar en su lugar.

— ¿Vas a arrepentirte ahora?

Los dedos se aprietan en su camisa, sondeando en pequeñas formas como si debatiera entre apretar más o soltar, lo que apenas es una variación suave y cálida, demasiado amable.

Kakashi solo espera que Gai lo suelte, arrepentido y tembloroso. Demasiado cobarde. Demasiado penoso con él, pensando en lo que diría para burlarse más tarde.

— Gai, si no vas a hacerlo entonces...

Las palabras se cortan de forma torpe y Kakashi se congela con el contacto, sintiendo la suavidad de otra boca sobre la suya. Tierna, húmeda, cariñosa, acariciando lentamente sus labios.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren, luego se cierran. Sus propias manos han viajado a los hombros de Gai, y quiere convencerse de que es para empujarlo pero lo único que hace es clavar los dedos en la piel, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, Gai se aparta. Se rasca torpemente la nuca y mira hacia otro lado, cualquier otro lado lejos de los ojos de Kakashi, moviéndose torpemente para retroceder.

— Bueno, gané.

Emoción en forma de orgullo.

Kakashi tarda unos momentos en reaccionar, parpadeando contra el nudo de emociones que se había formado solo con el beso más casto.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kakashi no sabe qué más decir, de pronto sintiéndose completamente nervioso y _engañado_.

— Dijiste que podía — Gai se encoge, mirándose rápidamente asustado al levantar las cejas — Pero si crucé un límite, yo...

— Está bien.

Una sensación mucho más cálida se eleva en su estómago, más reconocible, y Kakashi se avergüenza de sí mismo y su estupidez. Aunque no se siente arrepentimiento.

— Fue mi primer beso.

La dulzura de la inocencia.

— El mío también.

Una mano lo toca temblorosamente y cubre su hombro. La caricia intenta calmar y de alguna manera lo logra sin ningún esfuerzo.

Gai se siente tan tranquilo que le da tranquilidad, y eso hace que algo en su interior simplemente arda interesado como el fuego.

— ¿Debería retarte a otra cosa? — las cejas de Gai se alzan, un gesto que hace que se vea ligeramente más confiado que un minuto antes de todo esto.

— Tal vez.

Sus hombros se hunden, solo en el gesto fingido de la indiferencia.

— O podríamos hacerlo de nuevo. 

Gai sonríe tanto como puede y Kakashi se inclina, besándolo tímidamente otra vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU
> 
> Un poco largo, lo lamento.

Kakashi es un dios joven, muy joven, lo que es probablemente su mayor defecto, en palabras de Obito.

Ser joven lo hace vulnerable, inocente, lo suficientemente curioso como para acercarse al borde del reino y mirar hacia abajo, sobre las profundidades de las nubes hasta el pequeño montículo de tierra flotante en el espacio, donde está la gente.

— Sé lo que planeas — murmura Obito cuando Kakashi vuelve al borde por segunda vez en el mismo momento, parpadeando debajo, hacia la Tierra — Sé a quién miras.

Kakashi se niega a escuchar ¿Qué puede saber un dios menor que fue expulsado de su propio reino en otra existencia y terminó siendo su compañero y ayudante? Probablemente nada. Pero _probablemente_ en realidad muchas más cosas que él.

— No es adecuado — y Kakashi ignora su advertencia, volviendo a pasearse en la orilla del puente de la vida y la divinidad, asomando su rostro no humano y su forma incorpórea hacia abajo, mirando el pequeño grupo de gente que parece ir y venir de un lado a otro, murmurando, indistinguibles. Ha habido miles y miles, habrá otros cientos de millones más.

Pero Kakashi solo mira una sola cosa, una sola persona. El poder de su ojo puede bajar hasta ahí, seguir sus pasos desde su lugar en su reino, escuchar su voz desde su posición y mueve la mano como si un propio hombre intentara atrapar una estrella en el reflejo del agua.

— Imposible — Obito se ríe de él, mordiendo las palabras mientras la mano ingrávida de Kakashi atraviesa la existencia — Tú estás acá, él está allá.

Kakashi no responde. No tiene voz, como la tiene Obito. No tiene tampoco ojos como él, ni una marca de maldición grabada en un gesto.

— Eres joven — Obito se encoge con suficiencia, pese a no ser realmente mucho más grande que él.

Un eón, dos. Lo suficiente para haber hecho que Obito se equivocara y fuera maldito por todos los dioses. Lo suficiente para que tenga labios, ojos, rostro, nariz y una voz.

— No debes pensar en eso, Kakashi, los hombres son efímeros. Su luz se apaga — la mano de Obito, llena de dedos como un pulpo, sujeta la existencia de Kakashi. Un borde sin forma. Solo un puñado de sentimiento o razón —. La vida humana no dura mucho.

* * *

Kakashi vuelve al borde después, incluso cuando Obito le indica que no lo haga.

Fue solo un momento en su reino, pero pudieron ser milenios humanos, minutos, segundos o incluso podría no haber pasado el tiempo. La linealidad de un dios podía ser misteriosa en comparación.

Sin embargo, Kakashi tiene el ojo que todo lo ve, el ojo que le dio el propio Obito cuando bajó al inframundo y fue condenado por la deidad superior, abandonado. Su conocimiento sobre la Tierra fue tomado como un pecado y fue partido a la mitad, dejando a Kakashi con el don de mirar abajo. 

El pequeño grupo de masa y carne se mueve, polvo y tierra, y los hombres diminutos de barro se estancan como gotas del mar entre la extensión inmensa de suelo, pero Kakashi nuevamente ve curioso aquel ser con corazón que camina y respira, que vive y sonríe. 

Es ruidoso, como un animal. Y también animado, como lo son muchas otras bestias.

Mariposas y pájaros. Piedras y nubes. Kakashi se siente inquieto y emocionado cuando el hombre corre y se golpea contra un tronco, cuando sube a los árboles, cuando parce intentar mirar directamente al sol.

— Es una bestia más que un hombre — comenta Obito después, cansado de intentar alejar a Kakashi del borde del puente, donde las estrellas se cruzan en su camino y los celestes corren alrededor de su diminuto vergel.

Kakashi no puede responder, pero él lo piensa. _Una bestia_. Y el chico en la Tierra intenta atrapar una mariposa cuando golpea un poste. Nuevamente tropieza. Se ríe. Se levanta cuando cae.

* * *

"La existencia" indagó Kakashi hace tiempo, instruido por su maestro a través de su mente. "¿Qué es la existencia?"

El maestro no respondió. Señaló la Tierra. Abajo. Estrellas de vida que se encendían y se desvanecían.

“¿El universo lo es?” su curiosidad probablemente era inadecuada, pero su maestro, dotado por poderes para controlar el tiempo y la continuidad, poseía demasiada paciencia.

“La existencia siempre conlleva el vivir” su cuerpo de trueno volvió a inclinarse sobre el puente, pero con su alcance mundano de Dios inferior Kakashi no pudo apreciar nada de eso.

“¿Qué es vivir?” su ingravidez era insuficiente para mirar a los hombres entonces, algo por lo que Minato le prohibió tratar de hurgar en los asuntos que no podía apreciar. 

Sin embargo, Minato admiraba su astucia, por lo que simplemente golpeó uno de sus truenos con fuerza en el reino, riendo en un susurro cuando miró a la Tierra.

“Vivir siempre conlleva a la muerte”.

* * *

— ¡Ah, míralo! — Obito casi chilla, extendiendo un dedo largo y extraño a la Tierra cuando el pequeño ser sube la montaña, levantando las manos al cielo para festejar — ¡Lo logró!

La existencia de Kakashi se altera ante la emoción, volviéndose una nube incorpórea llena de truenos y relámpagos que salpica sus diminutas chispas como meteoritos en el reino, sobre las estelas, más allá de toda existencia.

— ¿Toda esa emoción por un solo hombre? — el rostro de Obito lo señala con sus ojos humanos. Uno un hueco negro, el otro un punto rojo que hacía el par con el que Kakashi había tomado.

No hay una respuesta que baste para explicar, y Kakashi solo lanza más truenos, más relámpagos, y el chico en la Tierra tiembla ante las nubes repentinas, bajando a prisa la montaña cuando las gotas de agua fría comienzan a caer, todavía torpemente envuelto en juveniles risas.

—Es el problema del hombre — murmura Obito después, cuando el ser de carne duerme, cuando sueña, cuando despierta — Sus emociones.

La mano llena de dedos se alza en su rostro, tomando el hueco en su ojo bordeado por una cicatriz. 

— Son peligrosas.

* * *

Cuando el dios mayor se enteró del pecado de Obito, lo condenó.

Kakashi estuvo ahí, como todos lo hicieron. Lo escuchó desde su reino, lo vio, e incluso sufrió la tristeza cuando Madara bajó hacia él, arrastrándolo al inframundo cuando le quitó sus poderes, cuando lo maldijo y lo castigó.

“¿Cuál fue su pecado?” preguntó a Minato, extendiendo su forma hasta el nicho sagrado de su sabiduría, donde vivía con el dios del sol rojo.

Kushina sufrió, Minato solo guardó silencio mucho tiempo antes de extenderse hasta Kakashi, escuchando todavía el llanto de la súplica de Obito en sus oídos.

“Un humano” su voz retumbó. Madara debajo de la divinidad hacía crujir todos los cielos “Se enamoró de un humano”

* * *

“Si se enteran, ¿qué quedará de ti?” Kakashi habla con Obito en el borde del reino, con la mitad de su ser escurriendo en el puente de la creación.

— Iré al inframundo para siempre — La respuesta de Obito no es más que la aterradora verdad, pero de todos modos continúa caminando con esos pies suyos, apoyando las manos en el borde de piedra.

“Entonces no vengas” su voz sin voz atraviesa las orejas raras de Obito, pero sabe más que nadie que no lo podrá detener.

— ¡Pero somos un equipo! ¿Recuerdas?

A pesar de que Kakashi sabe que la palabra correcta es que él es el jefe y Obito su subordinado sin derechos, decide darle la razón, aunque todavía presiona el camino para que Obito no cruce el puente “No tienes que venir por mí”

— No lo entiendes — Obito se ríe, sincero, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kakashi percibe autentica felicidad y seguridad cuando lo mira — Yo quiero bajar.

* * *

Cuando Madara se quedó callado, cuando lo único que se escuchaba en todos los reinos era el lamento de Obito, Kushina finalmente preguntó.

“¿Qué es lo que van a hacerle?”

Los ángeles se movieron como mosquitos sobre su cabeza, aterrizando lejos de ellos, asomando sus rostros sin gestos rodeados de halos por el abismo al Infierno en el inframundo.

“Van a castigarlo” Minato lo sabía, pero incluso él no lo defendió. Los dioses deberían conocer y seguir las reglas de los cielos.

Después, cuando Obito fue desterrado de su poder y Madara le dio una forma humana para burlarse, Kakashi la vio, la pequeña hada con los ojos cerrados y la boca seca.

“¿Quién es?” sus truenos bajaron con miedo, la propia existencia de Kushina temblando a su lado en destellos rojos.

“Es la humana” Minato se acercó a ellos cuando Madara se alejó, abandonando la forma temblorosa y extraña de Obito que cargaba con un pequeño y delgado cuerpo contra él.

“¿La humana? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo?” miró, sorprendido y asustado por sus extrañas formas, por tantos detalles, por la manera en la que sus piernas colgaban sueltas por los bordes como hojas secas.

“Está muerta” dijo su maestro “Madara la mató”

Después de eso el ojo que todo lo ve le fue entregado. Kakashi debería cuidar ahora el borde como Obito no pudo hacerlo, asegurándose de que nada de eso volviera a suceder.

En lo que, claramente, no estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Kakashi se asegura de volver a mirar antes de bajar, siguiendo la rutina del chico que se ha hecho hombre, subiendo y bajando por las calles, saludando a todo mundo, gritando y sonriendo con humor.

— ¿Por qué siempre está feliz? — Obito mira debajo de la forma de Kakashi, colgando del puente de la existencia — La vida en la Tierra ha sido injusta con él.

Kakashi desliza su visión, percibiendo sus palabras y sus pensamientos tranquilos. Una paz que no había en la divinidad. Una sinceridad con un sonido pegajoso que no había en los humanos que vivían en la Tierra.

“No lo sé” Kakashi responde, temblando ante la idea cuando finalmente se desprende del puente a la materialización. 

* * *

Abajo, Kakashi tiene una forma. Las manos serpentean, las piernas se doblan en el piso y tose muchas veces antes de poder hablar, bebiendo del aire el hedor de todas las fragancias que lo hacen cubrirse su molesta nariz y su extraña y menuda boca.

— ¿Cómo lo soportas? — se queja, levantándose, asombrado con su mundana desnudez.

— Te acostumbras — Obito ríe. La risa suena coherente ahora, y envuelve una tela alrededor de sus hombros, cubriendo la desnudez de la que Kakashi no está avergonzado — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Kakashi extiende el poder de dios que todavía posee en la Tierra, mirando en todas direcciones, a través de todas las cosas hasta encontrar aquella masa de huesos y piel andante que corre enloquecidamente por las calles cargando sobre sus hombros canastas de comida y agua.

Kakashi siente un pinchazo inexplicable en el pecho. Profundo, debajo de los extraños huesos y la piel que cosquilleaba con el roce finísimo del viento proveniente de la bella y simple naturaleza que ahora lo rodea.

— Vamos a verlo — sus piernas tiemblan cuando intenta caminar, arrastrándose débilmente unos pasos antes de que Obito sostenga su brazo y tire suavemente de él contra su hombro.

— Deberías tomarte un momento — el gesto se Obito luce emocionado. Sus ojos, por una vez, brillantes en lugar de dolorosos — Ser un humano no es fácil. Ahora tienes un cuerpo. Acostúmbrate a él.

La espalda de Kakashi encuentra un tronco y sus manos presionan el árbol. Un gorrión canta arriba, el pasto crece entre sus pies y sobre el cielo el sol que es tan diminuto comparado con su esencia le quema los ojos como un infame.

— Es un poco aterrador — murmura, agitando sus extraños dedos — ¿Por qué querías ser un hombre?

Los ojos de Obito lo miran noblemente, casi con demasiado dolor escondido — Probablemente no lo entiendes todavía. Ser un hombre es...

Su voz se corta. En el cielo no hubo palabras para describir la felicidad. En el cielo los dioses solo existían como entes apartados del hombre y sus sentimientos.

Un pecado. Un error. Una abominación que no debería tener descripciones.

— Ser hombre es mejor que ser dios.

Kakashi se ríe ante su línea. Si Madara lo escuchara, lo desterraría. Si alguien en el cielo lo hubiera mirado lo habría acusado de loco y de blasfemar.

Es el sentimiento de reír el que convence a Kakashi de que probablemente Obito tiene razón. El reír.

El misterio de sentir.

* * *

— ¡Ah, ahí está!— Obito salta cuando lo encuentran.

Un simple hombre sentado en una banca, comiendo alegremente de un tazón y mirando las pequeñas formas de sus semejantes correr al frente de la calle sin noción ni prisa.

Kakashi se aproxima a él. Ha esperado desde la divinidad poder estar tan cerca. Emocionarse o decepcionarse. En el cielo le enseñaron a despreciar y minimizar al hombre. Pecadores e infames. No diferentes a un pez.

Pero la curiosidad era probablemente el defecto más ingrato de los dioses. Kakashi quería saberlo él mismo. Tocarlo. Y entender porque quería tocarlo.

— Tú — la voz de Kakashi es un susurro. Una vibración armónica y rara que le hace cosquillas en el pecho.

El hombre levanta la vista. Sus ojos oscuros y pequeños miran a Kakashi y parece suficiente para hacerlo dudar de la existencia y la creación. 

— ¡Hola, ustedes dos! — la voz es alta y grave. Más grave ahora que Kakashi tiene oídos. Más fuerte también.

— Eres un hombre de barro — Kakashi hace su juicio. Su dedo sondea y apunta.

Acusar es cosa de dioses. Los dioses juzgan sin hacer ceremonias y el hombre calla y obedece.

Pero él nunca calla. Por supuesto, tampoco obedece.

— ¡Yo soy Gai! — grita, levantándose y haciendo malabares con su plato diminuto para saludar a Kakashi y a Obito al mismo tiempo — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Kakashi pestañea, con la mano de Gai como un tentáculo envuelta en la suya. Piel sobre su extraña piel. Cálido, no hirviente, solo cálido. Vivo. Infinitamente vivo.

* * *

Gai no se ríe de él como pensó Obito que haría luego de la explicación.

Solo asiente, mirando al cielo y luego mirando a ellos otra vez. Su cabello de charco negro le recuerda a Kakashi al infinito del universo y algo adentro de su cuerpo extraño y humano se tensa.

— Entonces eres un dios — murmura, parpadeando con gentileza a Kakashi.

— Lo soy — Kakashi responde con suavidad — Los dos lo somos.

Gai mira a Obito y sonríe, volviendo su sonrisa animada hacia Kakashi. Más un gesto de admiración que de doblegación, curiosidad sin miedo, el semblante de alguien que parece seguro de sí mismo como para confiar en dos desconocidos que aseguraban ser dioses.

— ¿Por qué no dudas de nosotros? — Obito angosta los ojos. En su momento, tuvo que convencer a Rin. El orgullo y vanidad de los hombres les impedía creerlo.

Gai, sin embargo, solo se encoge de hombros— No tengo razones para dudar de ustedes.

Obito chasquea. No sabía si Gai estaba siendo ingenuo o noble. Quizá incluso lo suficientemente tonto como para creer ciegamente en los demás. Como si realmente pudiera confiar en sus semejantes.

— Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que hacen los dioses? — Gai pregunta después de un momento, poniéndose de pie con emoción exagerada — ¿Pueden pelear?

Kakashi solo levanta las cejas impresionado. Había esperado preguntas de muchos tipos. La búsqueda de respuestas que los hombres arañaban a menudo, sintiéndose confundido cuando Gai solo hace una pose rara, brillando con tanta fuerza como si el sol estuviera confabulando a su favor. 

— ¿Pelear? — Obito pestañea, sosteniendo torpemente la tela sobre sus hombros — ¿Por qué querrías pelear contra un dios?

— ¡Porque sería un desafío! — y su dedo los señala. El sol y las nubes traicionando lo divino para enmarcar la nueva y extravagante pose — ¡Si no puedo enfrentarme a un dios, entonces entrenaré mucho más duro hasta que pueda desafiarlos!

Obito jadea. En el cielo había escuchado sus discursos raros, la emoción enloquecida, la bravura, pero de algún modo es mucho más aterrador verlo tan cerca. Extraño. Un tipo lo bastante estúpido como para lanzar semejante blasfemia.

— ¿Un hombre de barro contra un dios? ¿Acaso eres tonto, cara de bestia? — Obito refunfuña.

Habían hecho todo un viaje hasta ahí para averiguar por qué ese hombre era tan llamativo, solo para descubrir que ni siquiera estaba pensando adecuadamente. ¡Un loco! Ah, definitivamente una decepción.

— ¡Enséñame tu fuerza! ¡Te reto! — Gai apunta a Kakashi, sin temblar de rodillas por piedad, sin estar impresionado. Obito se encoge ante la herida en su orgullo — ¡Tengamos un desafío, Kakashi!

Es todo lo que Obito puede soportar, colocando su mano en el hombro de Kakashi para tirar de él levemente.

— Vámonos de aquí, está claro que solo es un loco y…

— Acepto.

De pronto Kakashi se mueve, saliendo finalmente del silencio prolongado que en realidad solo era fascinación, y no molestia.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, Kakashi, ese hombre…

Y Kakashi no lo escucha, avanzando para caminar al lado de Gai, atento a sus palabras, al hecho de que sea él quien hable; el hombre, y no el dios.

* * *

— ¡Ganaste otra vez! — Gai suspira fuertemente al tocar la meta, balanceándose para observar a Kakashi adelante y a Obito justo detrás de él — ¡Ese es otro punto para ti, Kakashi!

Kakashi sonríe suavemente debajo de la tela de su nariz, ocultando la emoción que todos saben que tiene — Estuviste cerca.

Obito detrás de los dos gruñe, dejándose caer al piso luego de perseguirlos todo ese camino. ¡Los dos estaban locos! Y si seguía persiguiéndolos en cada desafío que tenían cada vez que Kakashi bajaba a la Tierra, no estaba seguro de sobrevivir.

— ¡La siguiente vez lo haré mejor! — Gai asegura, señalando el horizonte. Los ojos desiguales de Kakashi siempre caen y siguen torpemente su línea — ¡Te ganaré, y si no puedo, entonces subiré la montaña con los ojos cerrados!

Kakashi se ríe ante sus palabras. Obito solo niega contra la arena, cansado de solo pensar en los retos autoimpuestos de Gai.

— Eso significa que tendré que volver otro día para que lo demuestres — la promesa implícita hace que Gai sonría alegre, ilusionado como lo había estado el último mes desde que se conocieron.

— ¡Bien! ¡Estaré esperando por ello! — los ojos de Gai se agrandan, sosteniendo tímidamente a Kakashi sobre el hombro —¡Y eso significa que ahora somos rivales, Kakashi!

— ¿Rivales? — Kakashi se ríe todavía más, preguntándose hasta donde llegarían sus locas promesas — Pero yo soy un dios.

— ¡Genial! ¡Entonces seremos Rivales Eternos!

Gai comienza a reír emocionado y divertido, satisfecho cuando Kakashi asiente de acuerdo.

Todavía tirado en el piso, lo único que Obito puede hacer es suspirar. 

* * *

“¿Dónde han estado?” Minato se agita sobre la extensión de su reino, dejando ir algunos truenos dorados que cubren el puente de la vida.

— Aquí — Obito sonríe con sus labios gelatinosos, con los dedos de extensiones en el camino de piedra — Siempre aquí.

Kakashi, sin forma, ignora a Minato, volando libremente en todas direcciones mientras piensa en su visita a la Tierra, en sus desafíos, preguntándose qué cosas nuevas tendría Gai para él la siguiente vez que pudieran encontrarse, emocionado de una forma inexplicable ante la perspectiva de verlo otra vez.

“Es como si a veces se fueran” Minato comenta de forma honesta, tocando el nicho de la sabiduría de Kakashi “Sus presencias a veces… se sienten lejos, como si hubieran ido a otro lugar”

Obito niega, arrodillado para acariciar el borde de la vida y mirar abajo.

— Solo vigilamos — sonríe a Minato y muestra todos los dientes, orgulloso como nunca de su cicatriz — Es lo que hacen los dioses, ¿no?

“Supongo” a pesar de sus palabras, Minato se queda un momento más a su alrededor, y Kakashi casi extraña su cuerpo.

Si pudiera, sabe que le torcería los ojos.

* * *

Kakashi jadea cuando Gai atina uno de sus golpes, retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo endeble y hecho de carne blanda golpea el tronco y siente el aire salir por sus pulmones.

Obito ha dejado de intervenir cada vez que Gai lo golpea, por lo que Kakashi solo se derrumba, palpando un poco el pasto antes de que Gai esté sobre él, teniendo una mano grande en su dirección.

— Eso fue bueno, Rival — su tono es bajo, entrecortado por el ajetreo de la batalla — ¡Pero este punto es mío!

Kakashi sonríe y asiente, descansando su peso cuando Gai lo presiona, sin saber cómo explicarle que, de todo lo que había visto en el basto universo, sus movimientos eran lo más maravilloso que podría existir.

— ¡Nuestros desafíos me han hecho fuerte, Kakashi, estoy en deuda contigo!

Gai presiona más, envolviendo a Kakashi fuertemente contra su cuerpo amplio y cálido. Tan hirviente y suave que no puede evitar pegar su rostro, frotándose con su pecho y cuello, tocando el sendero de piel y músculos que le resultaban extrañamente atrayentes y delicadamente peculiares.

Las manos de Gai no se apartan con su acción, y Kakashi inhala fuertemente, emocionado. Pelear con Gai siempre hacía que su carne y su sangre se movieran de formas graciosas, y se sentía curioso por tomar más.

— Mi Rival es un dios tan bueno y genial — Gai medio grita, dando palmaditas en su espalda cuando Kakashi entierra su rostro en su cuello, sujetando sus hombros para pegarse más a él — ¡Y además de eso también cariñoso, estoy realmente…!

Gai se interrumpe cuando su boca de pronto es presionada por otros labios cubiertos por una máscara de tela.

Obito apenas tiene tiempo de mirar antes de lanzarse rápidamente para sujetar a Kakashi por los hombros y alejarlo del humano apresuradamente, sorprendido con el repentino beso.

— ¡Kakashi, no puedes! — Obito tira de él, tropezando cuando ambos caen al frente.

Kakashi jadea, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y su corazón latiendo enloquecidamente en su pecho. ¿Cómo es que un contacto tan pequeño se sentía tan bien?

La voz de Obito se aprieta en su garganta con dolor, pero Kakashi apenas puede escuchar, aturdido por las cosas, emocionado con el hormigueo en sus labios, con la idea que ahora corría en su mente corrupta, anhelando poder trepar sobre el hombre, tomarlo, como hacían los animales, poseerlo, como todas las bestias.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, Kakashi, es peligroso. 

— ¿Por qué?

Obito niega. Él siempre ha temido a la respuesta.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿es eso? — Murmura más tarde, tendido en el campo verde y frondoso de la montaña — ¿Lo que los humanos llaman amor?

Suspira. Incluso Obito no tenía modo de explicarlo adecuadamente. Algo en su interior permanecía demasiado herido todavía como para tratar de decirlo sin pensar en Rin, sin lamentarse y llorar por sus equivocaciones.

— Sucede cuando te gusta mucho alguien — se encoge — Cuando amas mucho a alguien.

Kakashi se limita a asentir, mirando las nubes pasar lentamente sobre el firmamento. El azul siempre era más hermoso desde la Tierra que desde la divinidad, y sus ojos se pierden en la marea de espuma amorfa.

— Eso es algo malo, Kakashi, no puedes quererlo, él es un hombre y tú… — la frase muere. El silencio probablemente explica muchas cosas más. 

— Tenías razón — dice Kakashi después de un momento, con los ojos todavía fijos sobre el tamiz de su cabeza — Ser un hombre es mejor que ser un dios.

* * *

“No sé qué es lo que están haciendo” Minato susurra cuando Kakashi se aproxima, dando una vuelta para evitar el aura de Kushina a su alrededor “Pero Madara comienza a sospechar. Deberían tener cuidado con eso”

Obito niega todo otra vez, pero Kakashi se queda colgando en su sabiduría, dando círculos tranquilos como si no entendiera las consecuencias.

“No tendrá compasión por ninguno de ustedes” su línea es un consejo, uno amable y preocupado, temeroso, y hace que las nuevas emociones de Kakashi se enciendan.

“No lo sabrá” responde, admitiendo con eso su error “No dejaré que lo sepa”

Minato lo desaprueba, pero no comenta nada, simplemente se aleja hacia su guardia, lanzando relámpagos dorados detrás de él.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — pregunta Obito después de que Minato se ha marchado de su reino, hincándose cerca de los relámpagos perezosos de Kakashi.

“No podemos hacer nada” su nube cubre a Obito, atrapándolo en su interior denso que le oscurece los gestos, ese rostro que Kakashi apreciaba ahora, que entendía, que _envidiaba_. “No puedo dejar que Madara lo mate”

La figura de la pequeña hada viene a los dos, y ninguno de ellos puede siquiera imaginar a Gai muriendo de la misma manera, no cuando él era la propia definición de vida.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces, cuando Madara se dé cuenta? — Obito se aferra a la forma amorfa de Kakashi con fuerza.

“Entonces le diré que no lo mate” dice “El que tendría que morir sería yo”

* * *

— Kakashi, ¡tienes que irte! — Gai habla a través del terror, sosteniendo la mano de Kakashi con fuerza — No puedo permitir que te hagan daño, y si estar aquí es peligroso, entonces no deberías venir.

Obito asiente de acuerdo, pero Kakashi solo niega, cruzando los dedos con fuerza en la palma de Gai.

— Dijiste que competiríamos para siempre — su voz es un hilo. Es la primera vez que llora — No puedo abandonarte aquí.

Gai pasa su brazo en su rostro para secar las lágrimas, temblando cuando sus manos acercan a Kakashi para sujetarlo contra su cuerpo — En ese caso, ¡yo tampoco voy abandonarte!

El pulgar de Gai sella su promesa loca y sinsentido, una estupidez arriesgada igual que todo. Igual que querer a un hombre. Igual que estar ahí.

Sin embargo, Obito sabe que son sinceros. Él los entiende. Él mismo los sintió, y no puede hacer más que creer en ellos, creer en que podrían tener mejor suerte de la que él tuvo con Rin. 

* * *

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Madara se dé cuenta. Solo basta un vistazo rápido a la Tierra. Un segundo es suficiente para comprender, dos para saltar de inmediato sobre los culpables mientras su interior se llena de rabia.

— ¡Estúpidos infames! — Madara se alza en la punta de la montaña, sondeando su cabello negro detrás de su cuerpo desnudo — ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a bajar?!

Kakashi salta delante de Gai cuando reconoce la presencia, temblando de miedo, paralizado por el terror de saber que todo había llegado a su fin y de que era hora de renunciar a su lugar como dios.

Sin embargo, antes de que Madara pueda decir una palabra, Gai se interpone, extendiendo los brazos delante de él.

— ¡No sé quién eres, pero no dejaré que le hagas daño! — la fuerza y el amor ha dotado a los hombres de confianza tonta. Son piel y huesos, pero a menudo se convencen de que pueden ser mucho más. 

Madara apenas lo ve se repugna y observa a Kakashi, evitando todavía el juicio inminente de Obito — Un amante de barro, ¡qué estupidez!

— ¡Kakashi y yo somos más que eso! — Gai vuelve a hablar, ganándose un gruñido de Madara ante su tonta interrupción en su regaño — ¡Nosotros somos rivales!

Los ojos de Madara brincan de inmediato a Gai, observándolo con burla y arrogancia antes de reír enloquecidamente contra el viento — ¿Rivales? ¿Un hombre y un dios?

Su voz quiebra el entorno, haciendo que Obito se encoja con miedo y que Kakashi casi llore.

Sin embargo, como un loco, Gai solo puede sonreír — ¡Lo somos! — asegura, inflando el pecho — ¡Nos enfrentamos y crecemos juntos!

La risa de Madara se detiene por un momento, solo para volver a sonreír cuando Gai arquea una de sus cejas en clara y suicida provocación — Dime, hombre de tierra, ¿acaso sabes bailar?

* * *

Los sentimientos les fueron dados a los hombres como una condena. Los hicieron sufrir casi todo el tiempo, pero incluso entonces no pudieron huir de ellos.

Quién les enseñó a amar es todavía un una pregunta que no se explica. Aprendieron. O probablemente es que el amor era solo otra especie de arma con doble filo y se acostumbraron a su corte, adictos a su dolor.

Si los dioses podían o no amar, era todavía una pregunta que no debería responderse a la ligera.

Pero, ¿no parecía todo ese juicio un hombre? ¿No se enamoró Kakashi de un corazón que latía involuntariamente? ¿Del chico que miraba hacia arriba y decía tonterías?

Un loco. Una bestia. Eso fue lo primero que pensó de él.

Probablemente no pudo pensar que era un humano porque parecía demasiado inapropiado para él, no porque fuera extraño, simplemente porque era demasiado diferente y por eso fue desplazado por su propia especie hasta estar en otro lado. Sobre los demás.

* * *

Kakashi suspira cuando no puede pararse de nuevo, pestañeando hacia el cuerpo moribundo de Minato, hacia el cuerpo de Kushina, hacia la sangre de Obito y su propia sangre, hacia Gai y a Madara, todavía de pie.

— Incluso con todo esto, ¿seguirás luchando? — Madara jadea sobre ambos, tambaleándose y exigiendo aire con el cuerpo de piel que ha conseguido — Minato y Kushina bajaron por ti, ¿y tú vas a actuar como un loco?

Esa es la palabra para levantarse, porque en realidad era eso exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Lo tenías todo y lo pierdes por nada! — Madara señala, los cuerpos castigados en el piso se retuercen con su ira — ¡Eso es lo que hacen los dioses!

— ¡Entonces ya no quiero ser un dios! — y hay sangre y huesos y dolor cuando Madara hace crujir la tierra, lanzando a Minato y Kushina de regreso al cielo, abriendo una rendija a la luz cegadora del sol. 

— Entonces te quedarás aquí como un hombre — Madara salta, arrancándole el ojo y apretando su cuello fuertemente — Con la muerte merodeando tus pies.

Kakashi tararea en el agarre. ¿De qué le servía vivir más tiempo si era en la crueldad del cielo?

— Lo haré.

Madara se extiende al otro lado ante la necedad, señalando al hombre hecho de barro que todavía jadeaba contra el piso— Entonces me lo llevaré a él…

Pero antes de que pueda tocar a Gai y arrebatarle la vida, Obito está delante, sosteniendo la muñeca de Madara con fuerza.

— Toma la mía — suplica — Déjalo a él.

— ¿Tu vida a cambio de la vida de un hombre? — Los dedos de Madara se mueven, presionando la garganta de Obito en su lugar — ¿Cómo si un trozo de basura valiera lo mismo que tú?

Las palabras pretenden burlarse, pero Obito simplemente da una sonrisa.

— Sí. Lo vale.

Madara casi no lo soporta. Pero había reglas que seguir. Una vida que tomar.

— Entonces desaparece.

Cerrando los ojos, Obito espera que al igual que en la vida, las personas estén juntas en la muerte.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi vuelve a despertar, tuerto y con el corazón latiendo torpemente debajo de sus costillas, se da cuenta de que no está solo.

Un gruñido bajo a su lado lo hace girarse, parpadeando con su ojo oscuro sobre la luz dorada que colorea los árboles infinitamente más simples de lo que eran antes de que Madara le quitara el ojo sagrado y su divinidad.

— ¡Rival! ¿Estás bien? — la voz es un alivio extraño contra la presión en su pecho, contra el zumbido en sus oídos y el dolor en sus débiles piernas.

Apenas tiene la fuerza de asentir, rodando sobre el piso y las piedras, sintiendo su piel rechinar contra el manojo de hojas secas que crujen bajo su peso.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Gai jadea, cubriéndose con una mano el costado herido — ¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde está Obito?

La pregunta no se responde. Es el silencio, nuevamente, el que lo dice todo.

Con un movimiento doloroso se sientan erguidos, parpadeando sobre las huellas de la batalla que mantienen la arena suelta y manchada de sangre y lágrimas debajo del cielo brillante de la Tierra.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora que ya no tienes ese extraño ojo? — pregunta suavemente, mirando el borde fresco de la cicatriz rosada en la piel blanca y frágil.

Kakashi se tambalea un poco, rozando sus dedos sobre la marca. Su propia marca de maldición. Su propia marca de vida.

— Supongo que significa que ahora soy un mortal. 

Las palabras de Minato suenan al fondo _"La vida siempre conlleva a la muerte"_. Eso era lo que los dioses consideraban vida. Lo que podía morir.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse, entiende que probablemente los dioses estaban perdiendo la noción de lo que era estar vivo. De porque los hombres se sacrificaban, amaban, y reían. De porque era tan fácil poder sacrificarse también por ellos. Por amor.

— Soy un humano ahora — sonríe, mirando hacia el frente — Aunque, si me dejas, podría quedarme a tu lado, y también ser una bestia.

Gai ríe fuertemente, saltando para encarar al horizonte mientras las lágrimas comienzan a humedecer su rostro — ¡Por supuesto que sí, Rival! — grita — ¡Siempre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea es subir uno o dos drabbles normales y un One shot AU, pero me estoy viendo lenta
> 
> De todos modos, espero el resto de AU no sean tan largos  
> Si alguien lee esto y tiene ideas de AU puede compartirlo si quiere :)


	8. Chapter 8

Al principio Gai no deja que Kakashi mire debajo del vendaje. Se esconde, pasando la sábana, bloqueando la puerta cuando tiene que ducharse y cerrando el seguro de la habitación cuando se cambia.

Kakashi lo deja hacer lo que quiera. Al menos las primeras semanas. El primer mes.

Es inevitable no impacientarse en algún momento y no se rinde, poniendo las manos sobre la pierna de Gai cuando sabe que va a escabullirse nuevamente al baño.

— Está bien — murmura — Déjame ver.

Pero Gai no lo deja.

El miedo, la vergüenza. El sentirse desecho en la cama debajo de la oscuridad pensando en la técnica que debía salvar y no salvó a nadie.

— No valió la pena — dice — Y ahora no quedó nada de mí.

Gai evita hablar de eso. Evita la pierna también incluso cuando constantemente lucha con ella y vuelve a poner el seguro en la habitación cuando Kakashi le ofrece privacidad.

— Gai — Kakashi llama, desnudándolo. El trozo de venda y yeso son lo único que cubre su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el yeso no sirve de nada. Gai lo usa para que nadie pueda ver. Para que Kakashi no pueda ver.

— Está bien. Déjame hacerlo — sus dedos se deslizan en la piel. No hay sensibilidad debajo de sus dedos fríos y se concentra en la forma en la que se sienten los bordes de las cicatrices.

Gai baja la cabeza. Kakashi no lo dejará en paz. No lo dejará solo como probablemente Gai no lo dejó solo un día. Las consecuencias de sus tardíos arrepentimientos en su rivalidad, probablemente.

Deja que Kakashi le retire cada pedazo de él. El vendaje, el cascarón sobrepuesto en la herida vieja que ha sanado a diferencia de la herida en su pecho.

— ¿Duele?

Kakashi pasa los dedos por el muñón.

— No.

Gai no tiene todo el pie derecho.

En algún lugar quedó el resto de los dedos. Ahora dolores fantasmas que lo atormentan mientras duerme y se disfrazan debajo del fondo blanco que tiene añadido al pie.

Es un truco, como una ilusión.

— Tal vez así sea mejor para la vista.

_Tal vez así sea mejor para mí._

Las mentiras no van bien con Gai, pero Kakashi deja que mienta: engañarse, engañar a otros. La rehabilitación solo sirve para que pueda mover la rodilla correctamente.

No caminar. No hay pie con qué caminar.

— No — Gai lloriquea cuando Kakashi presiona sus labios en la piel herida, donde debería haber un tobillo, huesos, un pie, dedos — No lo hagas. Es asqueroso.

La piel expuesta todavía arde con el fuego de la octava puerta. El dolor que prueba es adictivo y Kakashi vuelve a juntar la boca con la cicatriz que deja su extremidad de una forma irreconocible.

— Pero me gusta.

Los ojos de Gai se cierran y llora.

No hay manera de besar también las heridas del corazón que no pueden sanar.

Algunas cosas se perdían para siempre en la guerra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es una petición de ArtZoVal.   
> (La perspectiva de Kakashi sobre el drabble en Hot & Spicy “celos”. Por lo que aquí finalmente estoy contando la historia completa de esa escena suelta)

Fue una línea aparentemente simple y sin intenciones.

— Si no soy yo, no podrías estar con nadie más.

Gai frunce las cejas intensamente y deja que su sonrisa caiga. El silencio se vuelve profundo, ni siquiera el ruido del alcohol llenando su copa otra vez es capaz de cubrir las palabras de Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? — la boca de Gai tiembla con su pregunta y tal vez solo confirma más la severidad de su declaración.

Su evaluación en el espejo de su bebida es borrosa y un poco tímida. Es un hombre atractivo, ha escuchado y ha visto en la mirada de la gente la admiración. Las palabras incluso susurradas en sus espaldas que lo catalogan como interesante, divertido, guapo, entusiasta. No puede imaginar que lo que dice es cierto. No tiene sentido.

Sin embargo, Kakashi solo lo mira en otra evaluación y hace su propio gesto lleno de ironía. Sabe tanto como cualquiera las cualidades de Gai. Sabe lo que dice la gente y cómo lo mira, mucho mejor que las cosas que dicen de él luego de que lo conocen un poco.

Quizá es ese golpe de celos lo que sacó sus palabras en primer lugar. Sabe lo mucho que Gai tiene para decir de sí mismo y de alguna manera ha cavado profundo en su ego para sus adentros.

— Todos saben que has estado detrás de mí siempre — sus dedos vacilan en la parte superior del vaso de alcohol, temblorosos cuando el rostro de Gai se tensa con dolor y sus ojos nadan en la pared delante de él — Todos saben lo mucho que estás interesado en mí. Incluso si lo intentaras, no podrías estar con otra persona.

Y no quiere que esté tampoco con otra persona, pero traga esas palabras con el ardor asqueroso de su bebida pinchando su garganta hasta el fondo de su revuelto estómago.

Los labios de Gai se presionan en una línea y no hay protesta. ¿Qué podría decir de todos modos? Incluso el más loco en Konoha saldría corriendo si Gai se acerca con otras intenciones. Por muy bueno que sea, arrastra la imagen de Kakashi como un cadáver podrido detrás de él, una pelota de metal entre sus piernas que no lo deja llegar más lejos que lo que tiene.

Aun así, hay un pequeño brinco en su expresión cuando presiona el vaso de vidro con la punta de los dedos — Yo podría hacerlo.

Silencio.

Kakashi no tiene nada más que decir salvo el fondo oscuro de una risa siniestra que se lleva la victoria de la discusión.

Simplemente se encoge de hombros, pasándose otro trago amargo en la garganta antes de darse media vuelta en su lugar, avanzando con pasos perdidos lejos de Gai. Fuera de su expresión ofendida. Fuera del desaire amargo que le ha provocado porque no quiere sentirse culpable al respecto.

Tiene razón.

Es algo tan simple como eso y no repara en la forma de los ojos oscuros de Gai, en su boca temblorosa y el nudo de fuego negro que comienza a llenar su visión en el mar profundo que tan bien conocía.

_"¿Ah? ¿Eso es un reto?"_

* * *

Gai toma la iniciativa de la siguiente cita ese día, después de algunas semanas sin verse desde aquella noche irritable en el piso de su departamento.

La sonrisa natural, las palabras frescas. Kakashi ha borrado la mayor parte de la conversación que tuvieron. Estaba ebrio. Enojado. No puede pensar tampoco en el sentimiento de su corazón cuando Gai forma su sonrisa delante de él.

— Comamos juntos en el restaurante de ramen.

El ademán de su mano aterriza frente a los dos. Comida, charlas, competencias, _sexo._

— Está bien — los hombros de Kakashi dan un leve movimiento cuando Gai deja sus dedos en los hombros de Kakashi, masajeando la piel suavemente debajo de la tela de su uniforme limpio en un gesto cariñoso.

— Te veo ahí, Rival.

Un vistazo a sus dientes brillantes anuncia su retirada y el pulgar alto la promesa.

Entonces Kakashi está realmente sorprendido cuando Gai no llega al lugar de reunión.

No es un hombre que abandone sus planes. Muy rara vez llega tarde a un lugar, y Kakashi espera impaciente y a cada segundo más preocupado por su ausencia.

Uno, dos minutos. Una hora. Dos. Tres. Toda la tarde.

Kakashi está ansioso por iniciar una búsqueda cuando pasa la media noche, merodeando como un gato perdido las calles hasta que tiene aquel vistazo de verde y marrón en la ventana. Alto, entero. Kakashi salta sobre él cuando el vidrio se abre y su rostro sonriente y dulce se revela.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿A dónde fuiste?

— Algo salió de emergencia en el último minuto.

Kakashi recupera el aire ante sus palabras y deja que sus brazos descansen alrededor del cuello de Gai.

— Estaba preocupado.

— Te lo recompensaré.

Gai besa su frente y sonríe con la piel cálida de su boca estando tan cerca.

— Veámonos mañana en el restaurante de sushi.

* * *

La siguiente vez que no llega hay más sospecha que preocupación. Más miedo. Rotundo. ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Era eso una broma de algún tipo?

La gente lo mira cuando se niega a ordenar solo. Ha estado horas ahí. Ha sido plantado por segunda ocasión y no tiene forma de responder al mesero cuando toma un vaso de agua y se va después de cuatro horas seguidas.

Merodea de nuevo. Imagina los peores escenarios. Sus pies llegan a la puerta de la aldea antes de que pueda pensar en otro lugar y la mancha de verde brillante aterriza en la madrugada delante de él.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

El tono simple. Los ojos buscando alguna herida entre la oscuridad que no existe en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué volviste a faltar?

— Salieron cosas.

Gai está de pie delante de él, con las manos sueltas y el cabello brevemente despeinado por el viento sobre su frente. Revuelto. Piensa que Gai debió haber peleado por el sudor en su ropa y las hojas sueltas adheridas a su uniforme.

— ¿Todo está bien? — la pregunta se aprieta en su garganta cuando Gai se acerca.

— Lo está.

Gai lo rodea velozmente y lo abraza, disculpándose, soltando excusas más elaboradas, historias.

_Mintiéndole._

— ¿Con quién estabas?

La fragancia de algo pegándose a su nariz.

— Con nadie.

El olor de otra persona impregnado en su ropa.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso, Kakashi?

La risa bromista de Gai lo hace retroceder y soltarse del abrazo.

No lo está. No puede estarlo. La idea de Gai con otra persona es demasiado tonto que hace que su nariz se apague y el cabello despeinado sobre la ropa arrugada se ignore.

— No.

Es imposible. Incluso bordea en lo ridículo.

— No podría estar celoso si se trata de ti.

Las palabras son ácidas pero Gai solo asiente. Su sonrisa suave y generosa. Su mano cálida cuando vuelve tocar lentamente su hombro.

— ¡Te lo compensaré!

* * *

En esta ocasión la compensación no viene. No hay promesas ni citas nuevas que lo lleven a su departamento entre caricias apresuradas.

En el centro de su pecho el presentimiento pesa y la preocupación es una bola de papel atorada en su mandíbula.

— ¿Salimos esta noche? — su invitación es tímida y apresurada.

Las espesas cejas de Gai suben en sorpresa, luego bajan en una meditación demasiado larga que provoca un silencio inusual.

— No — su sonrisa tensa — No puedo, estoy ocupado esta noche.

— ¿Con qué?

— Algunas cosas.

Kakashi no hace más preguntas y Gai tampoco ofrece respuestas.

* * *

— Hagamos el amor.

La proposición es desesperada, hambrienta, dolorosa.

Gai levanta la mirada ante la petición extraña y deja de escribir el informe de su última misión de la que tardó más días de lo que debería.

— Bien.

Las manos tiemblan cerca de Gai, sobre sus hombros, tirando de la ropa apresuradamente antes de que las manos de Gai se enganchen en sus muñecas.

— ¿Hablas de ahora?

Sus cejas suben.

— Sí.

— Ahora no puedo.

El golpe de las manos comienza. Los dedos luchando, la ropa corriendo fuera incluso cuando Gai dice que no y lo aparta bruscamente, lo que no sirve para que Kakashi se quede lo suficientemente quieto.

— ¿Qué ocultas?

— Nada.

Mentiras. Engaños. Traición.

La tela se rasga debajo de sus dedos insistentes y el cuello de tortuga queda abajo de la cortada de las uñas, extendida por sobre la abertura del pecho de Gai.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Manchas oscuras repartidas en la piel. Moretones grandes. Marcas de dedos y uñas sobre los hombros que hacen que el corazón de Kakashi se revuelva.

— Fue una batalla.

Apariencia.

Kakashi detecta el aroma de alguien más en su cuerpo. Sudor, piel contra piel. La forma de los moretones alrededor de su cuello toma una forma cuando Kakashi lo gira y se acerca. Demasiado cerca.

— Estás mintiendo.

No es una pregunta. Los dedos rozan la marca más grande en la hendidura de su cuello. Marcas de dientes afilados como una corona rojiza alrededor.

— ¿Por qué?

Sus manos tiemblan. Su razón se ha ido y deja que sus ojos miren a Gai, que también lo mira de una manera demasiado seria para ser él mismo.

— Porque podía.

Gai se asoma sobre él, sin vergüenza en cubrir las marcas cuando alcanza el borde de su hombro con la punta de sus dedos.

— Y porque dijiste que no podía.

_Un reto._

— Vete a la mierda.

Kakashi no lo duda al golpear su rostro. Varias veces. El aire de Gai se escapa cuando su puño alcanza su abdomen pero incluso entonces no está pidiendo perdón. Incluso entonces la culpa podría estar compartida.

— ¿Con quién fue?

— No recuerdo su nombre.

Sus ojos se aprietan. No puede adivinar quién fue, y odia incluso el hecho de que Gai haya estado con alguien más sin siquiera conocerlo.

— ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

La mandíbula llena de dientes de tiburón. Olor fuerte a agua de mar que Kakashi no se explica. Muy pocas pistas. Muchos sospechosos. El agarre en la ropa de Gai tira hacia abajo y descubre más piel magullada y dedos largos. Picos de una espada traviesa en el interior de sus muslos.

Kakashi no puede pensar.

Quiere correr. Golpear. Matar. Probablemente tener una pelea con quien fuera necesario para amenazar y gobernar sobre Gai. Para reclamarlo como suyo. Creyó que nunca tendría caso y se equivocó.

Gai siempre fue capaz de seguirlo sorprendiendo. Más listo. Más fuerte. Carismático. Debió haberlo adivinado con anticipación. Gai no se detendría incluso en algo como eso.

— Era bastante fuerte.

El elogio asqueroso detrás de sus palabras se vuelve veneno en su lengua. Extensión de piel azul. Una risa suelta de dientes afilados, la mirada brillante y astuta de un pez.

— ¿Te gustó?

Una pregunta que existe de más.

— No mucho — dice Gai, con una sonrisa torcida — Lo llamé por tu nombre.

Y la última victoria sabe demasiado insípida entre la sangre de su lengua.


End file.
